vicarofdibleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geraldine
Boadicea Julie Andrews Dick Van Dyke Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Chim Chiminey Chim Chiminey Chim Chim Cheree "Geraldine" Kennedy (née Granger: is the main character on 'The Vicar of Dibley'. She has been the local vicar since 1994 and one of the most important pillars to keep Dibley stable. Her full name is very complicated, using information gathered from the show her full name is 'Boadicea Geraldine Julie Andrews Dick Van Dyke Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Chim Chiminey Chim Chiminey Chim Chim Cheree Granger.' Arrival Geraldine Granger arrived at Dibley on the 10th November 1994, where she arrived at the house of David Horton. At first David thought it was a joke and that they could not have landed them with a woman vicar. He soon realised that Geraldine was actually the new vicar and he was horrified. Geraldine was greeted with kindness by other members of the parish council, particularly Alice, who became good friends with her instantly. The next day, David rings the bishop to ask for Geraldine to be removed from her position and to send a replacement, luckily he was busy. Geraldine's job relied on her first Sunday service, which she was shocked to find out was usually only attended by 4 people, Mr Horton, Mrs Cropley, and Frank Pickle, including the verger Alice. At the Sunday service, the entire village turns up to see the new female vicar, and because of the success of the service, David Horton agrees to let the vicar stay in Dibley. Proposals The vicar has been proposed to 6 times since arriving in Dibley. *Owen twice (Both Rejected) *Jim once (Rejected) *David once (Accepted but later Rejected) *Jeremy once (Rejected) *Harry once (Accepted) Owen The first time Owen asked Geraldine to marry him was in the episode 'Engagement', where he proposed to her after Geraldine let him kiss her out of pity. After proposing he left her to think about it, though horrified, she asked Jim and Frank for assistance. When she asked if Owen would take rejection they told her that in the past, most of his family had killed themselves over love. Worried, she said no, but after realising she had been drinking, Owen was glad he didn't marry a drunk. The second time Owen proposed was in the episode 'The Vicar in White', he went round to Geraldine's house at night and told her to marry him and that he could change (even though he later admitted he can't). Geraldine rejected him on this occasion as well. Jim Jim asked Geraldine to marry him the night before her wedding. She rejected him, but he still wondered if a night of 'meaningless, but athletic sex' was out of the question. David David proposed to Geraldine in 'Spring' after Geraldine and David began to agree with each other. David proposed to Geraldine in the village hall in front of the Parish Council, where Geraldine feels compelled to say yes to his proposal. The next day, Geraldine went round to David's house and had a heart to heart, after which he understood why she could never marry him and accepted it. On the episode 'The Vicar in White', David still confessed that Geraldine is his dream woman. Jeremy Jeremy Ogilvy, an old friend of Geraldine, ever since arriving at Dibley, has confessed that there has been no one else but Geraldine in his life. She was shocked when he admitted this and rejected him. He has since still tried to get Geraldine into his life using trick techniques at her wedding to Harry. Harry Harry proposed to Geraldine just days after meeting her as he believed that she was the one as soon as he set eyes on her. She originally thought that he was asking her to conduct the wedding, but after he said the brides name was Geraldine Granger she realised the truth and accepted his proposal. Relationships Geraldine's most notable relationship was with David Horton's brother, Simon Horton. He and Geraldine went out together on several occasions and most famously, the walk in the country which led to Geraldine getting soaked in a puddle. The relationship lasted just a few days until Simon admitted there was someone else, Geraldine was depressed for several weeks after this and missed 2 services. She eventually handed in her resignation which was later taken back after been persuaded to stay by the villagers. Harry Kennedy moved in to Sleepy Cottage in Dibley, just down the road from Geraldine's house, and Geraldine instantly loved him. They went out to dinner and became a couple at that point. They kissed a few days later but she was shocked to see a younger more pretty woman move in with him, later revealed to be Rosie Kennedy, Harry's sister. She thought it was over between herself and Harry, but finds out that Rosie is Harry's sister, and that Harry wanted to confide in Rosie about whether he should marry the Vicar. That same day, he proposed to Geraldine. Marriage Geraldine and Harry marry on December 22nd. Prior to the wedding, Owen acts as Geraldine's chauffeur and soaks her with mud while driving to her house. This prompts Geraldine to quickly run into her house and change out of the wedding dress and into her pyjamas. Geraldine marries Harry in her pyjamas and later flies into the sky, in a display of happiness and success. Family *Brother(who's bottom supposedly looks like Willie Whitelaw) *Harry Kennedy Category:Characters Category: Religious Figures